


left behind

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 26: Abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: When Gladio was young, his mother left.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	left behind

_ “Stay here, Gladio. I’ll be right back.” _

That’s what his mother had said when she’d left him here. And Gladio stayed, because his mother was getting sicker by the day, and his dad was barely home, but the last time they’d talked he’d told Gladio  _ “be kind to her, she isn’t feeling very well.”  _

But the sky is getting dark, and it’s getting cold. Gladio didn’t pack a jacket. He’s beginning to get nervous. He doesn’t know where his mother’s gone, but hopefully she’ll be back soon. Maybe she’s on her way right now, and she just got caught up with talking to a friend. Or maybe she had to feed Iris. 

So he waits. 

And waits.

And waits.

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he dreams of a little green fox who tilts his head and chirps at him. Gladio slowly reaches out and it lets him pet its ears for a bit, and then it runs off, and Gladio runs after it, but he can’t catch it. 

When he wakes, it’s still dark out, but someone is holding him. There are lights, faint ones, around him. Crownsguard lights, he realizes. Clarus is holding him, lips pressed to the top of his head, speaking in a voice that sounds… scared.

“--never should have let her take him. I  _ knew  _ something was wrong, Regis. I knew it, and I still--”

“You did what you thought you knew,” Regis,  _ the King,  _ stands beside Clarus, and Noctis is in his arms, watching Gladio, clutching a little green totem in the shape of a  _ fox.  _ “She was your wife, Clarus. I doubt any of us expected her to do this, sickness or not. Take your son home, put him to bed, and see yourself to the same. I can manage for tonight.”

“Bye bye uncle Clarry,” Noctis calls softly. “M’glad he’s okay.”

“Thank  _ you,  _ Noctis. Without you…” Clarus trails off, but he shakes, and Gladio looks up at his dad. 

Is he… crying?

“Dad?”

“Gladio?” Clarus looks at him, and smiles. “Are you alright? How do you feel?”

“Where’s mom?”

Clarus falters. “She...went away.”

“Oh.” Gladio knows he should probably ask more, but… something feels off. “Is she coming back?”

“No, Gladio.” And this time, Clarus’ expression darkens, something firming up behind his eyes. “No, she isn’t.”


End file.
